Sadstuck assorted
by Plushiesformone
Summary: Here is my first time writing Sadstuck. It's a Christmas gift for my friendo, she really likes this stuff. It is assorted characters, mostly deaths, and a poem or two added between the lines. Enjoy? RATED M for character deaths.


Sollux dropped to the ground with a gasp, red and blue energy dying out from his hands, he wanted softly before looking over and freezing. He couldn't remember what happened, it was like he couldn't... Couldn't move, yet he was travelling and... Oh god. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real... But there she was... Just laying there, limp, blood still oozing from her. Rusty red blood... And it was on his hands too. Making a small choking noise, Sollux crawled himself over, pulling his Aradia onto his lap and clutching her close.

"Wake up... oh Gog, p-please... wake up." Sollux choked out, honey yellow tears streaking down his cheeks. He knew she was gone, she was so cold... It was his fault. He realized, as he sat on his knees sobbing openly. It was his fault she was gone. If he had been stronger, she'd be alive, she'd be safe and breathing, running her hands through his hair and telling him that things were going to to work out in the end. Why couldn't things work out? Why did she have to leave... he couldn't do it without her, the voices, the migraines, were all okay when she was there to help him.

"Don't leave me... please don't leave me... I love you."

* * *

A blond man, not so strong any longer, shook with each step, though not so much from the weight he was baring on his shoulders physically. Sunglasses lay discarded on the floor, tears flowing freely from orange eyes. Another step, he told himself... One foot after the other, towards a dug grave, until eventually the weight of the box was taken off his shoulders, starting to be lowered. As it was, orange eyes stared down at the boy laying amongst flowers, and as the lowering paused, the lean teen fell to his knees, clutching at the box with white knuckles.

This was it, wasn't it? It looked like he was just sleeping, oh Jake, why couldn't you be just sleeping. He was on his own now... wasn't he? And soon he felt the box being taken from him... He was gone, he was really gone. He was at peace, maybe, oh how Dirk hoped so... But was it so selfish, that he wanted him to be in this hell with him again? With every step he took away from the grave that was slowly being filled, he tried to be strong. He had to be strong.

Shakily walking down the path he had just carried the one he loved the most down, he came to where his sunglasses lay in the dirt, just staring at him. Just standing and staring down at them for a while, he eventually fell to his knees, beside them, and clutched his head in his hands... All this time... he realized. All his life, he had only been pretending. He loved him, but when the night came, he was gone, and without him everything was changing. He wondered... if he had left instead of him, if he could have fallen instead, would he have been happy, without him? Managing to grab his glasses, fighting the shuttering sobs that wreaked through him.

He had to keep going. He had to keep moving... Because nothing else seemed to be stopping.

That day a page had fallen, and with it, a prince's heart.

* * *

There was red... everywhere, all oozing from one place, the sword through his Bro's stomach, lodged deep, obviously all the way through him, sticking straight out. When Dave noticed it, he froze, slowly walking over to his brother.

"T-that's not funny... S-stop." He gasped, though he knew that this was not a prank, not a joke or pull to show that he wasn't really cool. He was so pale. Frozen, as if stuck in time, and ghostly white. Falling to his knees, Dave carefully lifted his bro's head onto his lap, hands shaking at the icy cold skin.

Stop

Get up

This isn't funny

I don't care about being cool

Just please...

Wake up.

He couldn't even hear his own voice pleading anymore, he just fell from everything for that moment, as if time had stopped. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

GET UP

GET UP NOW

GET UP YOU ASSHOLE

please

I can't do this alone.

... I cant.

* * *

What was the use of coloured blood?

What was the use of all these tiers?

When it all ended up on the floor anyway...

With mangled bodies you walk.

Friends, enemies, royals, peasants,

All the same when throats a slit

Rainbows don't seem so grand

When they come from friends

Hanging cold, warm colours flowing free.

* * *

Walking through the bodies laying still by your feet, one head after another, come of, placed in a line, until you're met with one. One body that makes you freeze. Everything come crashing down around you. You fall to your knees. That... that wasn't supposed to happen! They never said that would happen... They never told of this...

Hands grasping long horns you press your lips to his, he had to wake up, he had to breath... He had to still be with him. They were going to fly, things were going to be okay. Breaking away from the cold lips, blood gathered on your's, you know he's gone.

Part of you seem to be as well as you glance at what were once friends, all lined up, and closing your eyes, you part the beautiful head from it's broken body, placing it with it's comrades... At least he could be with his friends now.

"Goodbye Tavbro... I love you..." Your voice sounds through the emptiness, and you slowly turn away from the mess that you've made.

* * *

One day we're all going to die

Who know's what will come next

But one day, we're going to have to say goodbye.

And I'm going to miss you, and maybe you'll miss me

But today is not that day

So lets live another night, another light

And not worry about missing each other yet

Because time spent in fright

Is time better used for love, I'd bet.

* * *

_So there's my first ever sadstuck._  
_Hope you liked it?_  
_I don't even know, It made me cry._  
_So I wrote that poem at the bottom there to maybe lighten any spirits some._

_Keep holding strong!_

_**Written for the lovely Brooklynn, happy Christmas.** _


End file.
